The invention is based on an electric machine, and on a method for producing the electric machine.
An adjusting drive with an electric motor, in which a printed circuit board is fitted into the housing of the adjusting drive, has been disclosed by DE 10 2009 027 610 A1. The housing contains a plurality of retaining pins, onto which the printed circuit board is pushed during the installation thereof. In this case, the printed circuit board has corresponding centering openings in which the retaining pins engage. The retaining pins have a stop against which the printed circuit board bears with respect to installation in the joining direction. In this case, the printed circuit board can be clipped in in order to fix the latter in the housing.
However, it is disadvantageous in this embodiment of the retaining pins that additional latching elements have to be integrally formed in order to fix the printed circuit board, said latching elements reliably spatially fixing the printed circuit board. Such a fixing is necessary, for example, in order to contact the printed circuit board electrically by means of soldering. In addition, the cover of the housing for surrounding the printed circuit board also has to be secured by means of additional connecting means against removal counter to the joining direction.